A little bit of Hope is all it takes
by EvilQueen7928
Summary: Emma Swan thought everything about her life was normal, that was until she started having dreams about a mysterious brunette. Emma soon realised her life wasn't her own, she was cursed. It was time for her to do what she did best and save the people she loved but first, she had to find them.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: New story guys, not sure where it's heading but I had this idea and couldn't stop writing. This chapter is pretty long but I hope you enjoy it. Meet Emma Swan and her daughter, Emma runs a successful coffee shop, has a great group of friends and loves her daughter very much. Even though her life is going great she feels like something is missing from her life. She makes a wish and gets more than she bargained for.**

* * *

Chapter One

A flick of a coin, a splash of the water, and a wish was made. Emma didn't believe in wishes but here she was making one anyway. She passed by this wishing well every day on her way to and from work. Each time it was surrounded by adults and children all throwing in coins and making their wishes, each looking for their own little bit of hope. Emma decided today was finally her turn to make a wish and get a little hope of her own. She stood staring at all the coins sitting at the bottom of the well, she wondered how many of those wishes, if any came true. She put the rest of her change inside her pocket and headed out of the park. Emma crossed over the road, she stood on the pavement, looking in the direction of home. After losing her parents in a car accident on her 16th birthday, she bounced from Hostels and friends' couches until she moved in with her best friend and her Grandmother, it was nice to have a roof over her head they did everything to make her feel welcome but it still never really felt like home. She didn't think she would ever feel at home somewhere again. But from the moment she held Esme in her arms she quickly learnt that a home wasn't four walls it was two eyes and a heartbeat. She made the short walk along the pavement until she reached her front door. It was a bitter evening and of course she left her jacket at work. She pushed open the door and a rush of warm air hit her in the face. She kicked her shoes off, chucked her keys and change into the bowl and headed upstairs. Emma pulled her blonde hair from the tight bun and ran her fingers through it. She unhooked her bra, threw it into the washing basket and grabbed her hoody from the banister. She pulled the hoody over her head, crept across the landing and gently nudged the door open.

"Mummy, you're just in time."

"Just in time for what kid?" she asked.

Emma walked into her daughter's bedroom, she dodged the dozens of toys and stuffed animals that were sprawled on the floor. No matter how many times she made Esme clean her room, she could guarantee within a few hours it would look the same.

"Henry is reading me his book and he's at the best part."

"Esme, it's past your bedtime and Henry has to be getting home."

"Sorry Emma, that was my fault. I must be crazy, but I couldn't say no to those big, beautiful brown eyes."

Emma looked down at her daughter, Henry was right her eyes were big and brown and most certainly beautiful. Emma always felt biased telling people Esme was beautiful, but she really was. She had long wavy brown hair slightly darker than her eyes, the rosiest cheeks Emma had ever seen and the cutest little dimples. She didn't really resemble Emma apart from their matching dimples, Emma knew she likely got her looks from her father but because Emma used an anonymous sperm donor she would never know what Esme's father looked like.

"Don't worry Henry, those eyes get me every time" Emma joked.

Henry climbed off the bed, ruffled Esme's hair and placed his book on the bedside table.

"I promise we will finish the book next time I watch you."

"Pinky promise?"

Henry held out his little finger and Esme did the same. They intertwined their little fingers and shook them three times.

"Pinky promise" Henry replied.

"Thank you for watching her at such short notice, Rachel fell down the stairs and broke her arm, so she spent most of the day in the hospital" Emma explained.

She hated taking advantage of Henry, he was her employee, but she seen him more as family. He got on great with Esme and she really loved spending time with him.

"Aunty Rachel hurt her arm?" Esme asked.

"Yes, so tomorrow if Henry doesn't mind opening up and being in charge we will go and visit Aunty Rachel."

"That's not a problem Emma. Thank you for a lovely evening Esme, I will see you soon."

Esme smile at Henry and he headed out of the bedroom. Esme jumped out of bed, ran over to her colouring table, grabbed a piece of paper and a pencil.

"Esme Cora Swan get back into bed this instance" she ordered.

"But Mummy…"

"No buts, get over here."

Emma stood up, walked over to her daughter, picked her up and threw her over her shoulder. She carried Esme over to her bed, gently dropped her down and unleashed the tickle monster. She started tickling her stomach and under her arms.

"Mummy…stop it…please" Esme giggled.

"It's bedtime for you kid, colouring can wait."

"Mummy, I only wanted to make a get well soon card for Aunty Rachel" Esme sighed.

"That's a really nice idea but right now it's sleepy time and not colouring time. How about you colour Aunty Rachel a card while you're eating breakfast?"

"That sounds acceptable to me."

Emma couldn't help but laugh, Esme often sounded like a middle-aged woman when she spoke. Emma wasn't sure where she learnt to speak like that, she figured it was probably due to the fact she spent a lot of time around adults.

"I'm glad it sounds acceptable to you Miss Swan. Now how would you feel about getting some sleep?" Emma questioned.

"That is unacceptable, I'm a big girl and big girls don't need sleep" Esme groaned.

"Esme, how old are you?" Emma asked.

"Mummy, you know how old I am."

"I would like you to show me how old you are."

Esme held up one hand and wiggled four fingers.

"I'm four so that makes me a big girl and big girls can stay up as late as they like."

"When you can show me your age by holding up all ten fingers then I will see you as a big girl until then you are still a little girl and little girls go to bed when they are told.

So, close your eyes and get some sleep or I will stop you from staying over Lucy's this weekend" Emma warned.

Esme jumped under her blanket, pulled it up to her neck and started to snore.

"I'm sleeeeping, see" Esme whispered.

The trouble Esme had saying the letter S came with a cute little lisp and it made it impossible for Emma to stay mad at her.

"Good girl, now I will see you in the morning. Night night sleep tight and don't let the bed bugs bite."

"Night Mummy. I love you."

"I love you too."

Emma pulled the blanket down, pushed Esme's fringe out of her eyes and kissed her forehead.

"You need a haircut kid."

Emma brushed her little finger across Esme's eyebrow a few times until she was sure she had fallen asleep, ever since Esme was born this had always soothed her and whenever Esme had a nightmare she demanded that Emma rub her eyebrow until the bad thoughts left her.

Emma stood up, pulled the blanket back up to Esme's neck and headed out of the bedroom. She walked towards the bathroom, pushed open the door and found a bubble bath had been run. She placed her arm in the bath to find the water was still hot, she figured Esme had asked Henry to run her one as Rachel usually did it whenever she watched Esme. Emma pulled off her hoody followed by her jeans, socks and underwear. She picked her jeans up off the floor, grabbed her phone and stepped into the bath. She led down, let the hot water soothe her aching muscles, unlocked her phone and opened tinder and HER, she wasn't one to use dating apps but since Rachel signed her up she thought it couldn't hurt to see what was out there. She started on tinder, after swiping left a few times she decided to move onto HER. After about ten minutes of flicking through some profiles she dropped her phone onto the floor. She put her head back, closed her eyes and stretched out her body. After a few more minutes Emma could feel herself falling asleep, she pushed herself out of the bath, grabbed a towel off the rack and wrapped it around herself. She gathered the clothes into her arms, headed over to the bathroom washing basket, pulled off the lid and threw the clothes inside. Emma walked out of the bathroom into her bedroom, closed the door, dried herself and dropped the towel onto the floor. She opened her underwear drawer, picked out a pair of knickers and grabbed a tank top. She quickly got dressed then went back to the bathroom to grab her phone and brush her teeth. She checked the time and it was a little after eleven, she walked back to her bedroom and climbed into bed. Emma closed her eyes and tried to get some sleep, after a busy few days she thought she would sleep like a baby, but her insomnia had other plans. She spent the next hour tossing and turning. Emma pulled her phone off the bedside table, switched on the flashlight and climbed out of bed. When she couldn't sleep she would often read a book, but she had been so busy lately she didn't have the time to buy a new one. She crept into Esme's room, quietly manoeuvred past the stuffed animals and stopped just shy of the bedside table. She picked up Henry's book and gently ran her fingers across the cover. Henry's book had been released over a year, Emma had promised Henry she would read it when she had time, but being a single mum and running a business, time wasn't a luxury she had. She leaned down, kissed Esme on the head and went back to her own room. She settled under the blanket, pulled back the cover of the book and ran her hand along the first page. She started to get tired, she decided to flick through the book to see why it was Esme's favourite. She flicked the pages over until she reached chapter 30 "The queens happy ending" Emma looked at the pictures and something caught her eye. A picture of a beautiful brunette sat in the middle of a long table in a diner and she was surrounded by 9 other people. Emma didn't pay attention to the other 9 people, she was completely drawn in by the brunette, Emma knew the woman was only a character from a book, but Emma was sure she was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen. She wondered if Henry had based the character around someone from his life, because if that was the case Emma really wanted to meet her. Emma flicked back to the first page and began reading the book. After reading the first chapter, Emma realised the brunette was Regina also known as the Evil Queen. Now Emma knew who the woman was, every so often she would turn back to the last page of the book and run her fingers over the picture of Regina. Emma wasn't sure why, but she felt a sense of familiarity.

"Don't be silly Swan, it's just a book."

She closed the book, placed it on the floor, she looked at the little clock on the bedside table. It read 1:45am, she had been buried in reading; concentration had replaced her need to sleep. She had kept on reading, page after page, not caring for flying time. Emma's eyes started to blur, she massaged her forehead with both palms and then grabbed her phone to set the alarm. She had a little over 5 hours sleep, she couldn't believe she had been reading for over two hours.

Emma didn't expect to enjoy the book, but she was invested in these characters and she needed to know what happened. She needed to know if the Saviour and Evil queen finally declared their love for each other and if Henry got the family he always wanted. Emma needed to know how the book ended and she needed to know now. She looked at the time, looked at the book and then looked at the time again. She was just under half way through, there was no way she would finish the book before her alarm went off. Emma jumped out of bed, headed down the hallway and pushed open Esme's bedroom door. She turned on the light and walked over to the bed. She watched as Esme stretched out her little body, pulled the blanket down and sat up.

"Mummy is it time to wake up" she yawned.

Emma sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled Esme onto her lap.

"No kid, you've got a few more hours of sleep, I'm sorry I woke you. I started reading Henry's book and I need to know how it ends."

"Finally," Esme giggled.

"Well, are you going to tell me how it ends?" Emma asked.

Emma didn't really want to know how it ended she just wanted to know if Emma and Regina ended up together.

"They destroy the black fairy, and everything goes back to normal."

"That's it?"

"Well yeah."

"There's got to be more to it than that. What happens to Regina and Emma?"

"Nothing, Regina becomes the good mayor and the dwarfs change the sign on her office window to the Queen and Emma married Captain Hook" she explained.

"Oh, so Emma and Regina don't end up together?"

"No, they don't. Mummy, did you know that Henry based the character of Emma on you?"

Emma could see some similarities between her and the Emma from the book but not anything major.

"No, I didn't know that kid, do you know who Henry based the character of Regina around?"

"Henry said she was based around someone from his past. Can I go back to sleep now?"

Emma stood up, placed Esme back into her bed, pulled the cover back over her and kissed her head.

"Yes, of course you can and I'm sorry for waking you up. I will treat you to a doughnut tomorrow on the way to Aunty Rachels."

"Wake me up anytime if it comes with doughnuts" Esme giggled.

Emma kissed Esme again, turned off the light and left Esme to get some sleep. She gently closed the door, walked down the hallway and climbed back into bed. She was rather disappointed that Regina and Emma didn't end up together, they had so much chemistry it was obvious they had feelings for one another and she didn't know why Henry didn't write them together. She knew she needed to talk to Henry about the possibility of a sequel, preferably one where Emma and Regina confess their love for one another. Emma pulled the blanket up to under her arms, rolled over onto her left-hand side and closed her eyes. After over an hour of tossing and turning, Emma's breathing slowed, her body had relaxed, and she was finally asleep. Her mind filled with images of Regina, Esme and even Henry. She was walking hand in hand with Regina into Granny's diner followed by a teenage Henry who had a baby Esme on his shoulders. This image played over and over until Emma's alarm went off. _That had to be a dream_ , Emma thought, _but it seemed so real._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N So here's another chapter, I hope you liked the first one. In this chapter we meet Emma's best friend and hopefully you can figure out who she is from my description.**

 **Emma deals with a high maintenance daughter after only one cup of coffee and then they spend the morning getting ready to pay a visit to Emma's injured best friend.**

* * *

Chapter Two

Emma spooned coffee into her cup and waited for the kettle to boil. She leaned against the kitchen counter, she was wearing a small pair of grey shorts, an oversized jumper, her hair was tousled, and she yawned as she poured boiling water into her cup. While adding sugar and milk to her cup she heard tiny footsteps coming down the stairs. A few seconds later Esme came bouncing into the kitchen.

"Morning kid, sleep okay?"

Esme jumped up onto the kitchen chair.

"Yes, I had a dream that you bought me a horse for my birthday and it lived in my bedroom."

"Well that sounds like a very nice dream, but it will never become a reality. What do you fancy for breakfast today?"

"Pancakes please."

"Okay pancakes it is. Apple juice or milk this morning?"

"Milk please, can I have it in my pink cup this morning."

Emma would often miss bath times and bedtimes a few times a week, but she made sure that she was there to make Esme breakfast every morning. Emma leaned down, kissed the top of Esme's head, grabbed Esme's cup and filled it with milk.

"Here you go kid."

After ten minutes and three attempts to get the perfect pancake she flipped a unicorn shaped pancake onto a plate and handed it to Esme.

"Eat up, we've got a busy morning."

"I wanted bunnies today" she huffed.

"Kid, the shape of the pancake doesn't affect the taste. So, whether it's a unicorn, a bunny or a train they all taste the same" Emma explained.

"That's not true, when Aunty Rachel makes me pancakes I have chocolate chip trains, strawberry unicorns and blueberry bunnies."

"Well I'm clearly not a good pancake maker like Aunty Rachel."

Emma was exhausted and nowhere near in the mood to argue with a 4-year-old over pancakes.

"Maybe you should let her teach you, then I would get the pancakes I wanted" Esme huffed.

Emma grabbed the plate, walked over to the kitchen bin and flipped the lid open.

"I suggest you apologise for your attitude. Pancakes aren't a right they are something special I spend my time making for you, I don't have to. You can have cereal from now on if my pancakes aren't good enough" she snapped.

She didn't mean to be so harsh, but it was too early, and she was only on her first cup of coffee, she needed at least three to function.

"I'm sorry" Esme muttered.

Emma walked back to the kitchen table, sat down and handed Esme her plate back.

"Thank you, now eat your pancakes. I'm going to have a quick shower and get ready."

Emma headed out of the kitchen and made her way upstairs. She stopped off in Esme's room, walked over to her wardrobe and grabbed a bunny jumper, pair of jeans, socks knickers and a vest. She placed the clothes on the bed, walked to the bathroom and turned on the shower. She waited until the water was warm before jumping in, while she waited she ran downstairs to check on Esme.

"Everything okay kid?"

"Yes, I've eaten my breakfast and placed my plate in the dishwasher. Can I make Aunty Rachel's get-well card now?"

"How about you head upstairs, brush your teeth and have a wash then get dressed and while I'm getting ready you can make her one."

"Deal, can we do horsey up the stairs?"

Emma picked Esme up, swung her around her body and Esme hooked her arms around Emma's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist.

Emma began to gallop out of the kitchen, down the hallway and up the stairs.

"Neigh, Neigh."

"Woah Horsey."

Emma stopped in front of Esme's bed and dropped her onto the bed.

"I don't want to wear bunnies today, I want to wear unicorns" Esme huffed.

"I thought it was a bunny kind of day?" Emma questioned.

"Only for my breakfast, it's a unicorn jumper day."

"What exactly is a unicorn jumper day?"

"It's a day when I want to wear unicorns."

"I'm sorry your majesty, next time I will check with you before choosing your outfit."

Esme was 4 going on 14, Emma really wasn't prepared for the teenage years. She walked over to the wardrobe, pulled out every unicorn jumper that Esme owned and held them up.

"Which jumper fits in with unicorn jumper day?"

Esme jumped off the bed, ran over to Emma and stared at the jumpers. She grabbed a pink one with a fluffy unicorn and held it against her body. She shook her head, handed the jumper to Emma and grabbed a blue jumper with lots of little unicorns, she did the same with that jumper.

"Kid, will you just pick one."

"I don't want to wear a unicorn jumper anymore."

"Are you kidding me. What kind of jumper would you like to wear?"

Esme walked over to the wardrobe, she stood on her tiptoes and tried to pull down a jumper. After a few attempts she gave up.

"Mum, I need help" she huffed.

"Calm down. Tell me what jumper you want to wear, and I will get it for you."

"It's the pink one with the swan wearing the crown. It's my favourite jumper."

"Since when?"

"Since now, I want to wear the Swan Queen jumper please."

Emma flicked through the jumpers until she found the jumper her daughter requested. Emma hadn't seen that jumper before.

"Who bought you this? "she asked.

"Henry brought it over last night, he said he seen it and thought I would like it."

"Did you thank him?"

"Yes, of course I did."

Emma handed Esme the jumper, kissed her on the top of the head and made her way out of the bedroom.

"I want you dressed and ready to go in half hour" Emma called.

"How do I know when it's been half hour?" Esme replied.

Emma walked back into the bedroom, made her way over to Esme's bed and picked up the pink fuzzy bedside clock. She sat down, pulled Esme up onto her lap and held the clock in front of them.

"Okay so this clock says 8:30am when it says 9:00am that's half hour. So, when there is 9 and two zeros that's when we will be leaving."

"Got it."

Emma headed out of Esme's room and her daughter followed.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"To brush my teeth and have a wash, duh"

"Be quick about it, I want a shower in peace. Do you need the stool?"

Esme stormed into the bathroom, jumped in front of the sink and shook her bum at Emma.

"No, I'm a big girl remember."

Emma walked over to the toilet, gently dropped the toilet seat and sat down. She crossed her legs and done the same with her arms, she sat and watched her daughter. In her head she had started counting.

She watched as Esme tried to jump to grab her toothbrush, next she stood on one foot and tiptoed with the other leaning as far as she could, but she still couldn't reach it.

"Would you like some help?" Emma asked.

She wasn't sure where Esme got her stubbornness from, but it wasn't from her.

"I've got it... wait I don't have it. Can I please have my stool" Esme huffed.

"Of course you can, don't be in a hurry to grow up kid because being an adult is hard work."

Emma grabbed the little pink stool from the cupboard, carried it over to the sink and placed it on the floor in front of her daughter.

"Thank you."

Emma stood and watched her daughter, Esme jumped onto the stool, grabbed the toothpaste and squirted the pink toothpaste onto her unicorn toothbrush.

"Ready?" Emma asked.

Esme ran the toothbrush underneath the cold tap, placed the toothbrush in her mouth and nodded.

"Brush your teeth up and down.

Brush your teeth round and round.

Brush your teeth from left to right.

Brush your teeth in the morning and night.

Brush brush brush.

Brush brush brush.

Brush your teeth in the morning and night.

Brush your teeth to keep them white.

Brush your teeth so your smile is bright.

Brush your teeth. It's so much fun.

Brush your teeth when the day's begun.

Brush brush brush.

Brush brush brush.

Brush your teeth when the day's begun" Emma sang.

Emma hated the tooth brush song, but it was the only thing that would make sure Esme brushed her teeth twice a day. As much as she hated the tooth brush song she hated the potty training one even more and was so happy the day Esme became potty trained. She didn't know what it was about silly songs but whenever she wanted Esme to do something like brush her teeth, use the potty, eat her vegetables or go to bed she would have to make up some sort of song to get it done. Esme had grown out of most of the songs expect for the toothbrush song and the vegetable song every now and again. Esme placed her toothbrush in the holder, washed her hands and jumped off her stool.

"I'm all done."

"You sure?"

Esme walked over to Emma, placed both hands inside her mouth and stretched her lips apart until all her teeth were showing.

"See" she mumbled.

"Well done kid, go get dressed and you can make Aunty Rachels card."

Esme skipped off to her bedroom giving Emma time to get ready in peace. Emma closed the bathroom door, got undressed and chucked her clothes into the basket. She stepped into the shower, letting the hot water soothe the stiff muscles in her neck and back, easing the tension from her body. Squirting soap into her hands she rubbed it over her body, she washed the soap off her body and switched off the shower. She stepped out, closed the shower door and grabbed her towel. She wrapped the towel around her body, she walked out of the bathroom and popped her head around Esme's door.

"Everything okay kid?"

"Yes, I'm dressed and I've nearly finished Aunty Rachel's card."

"Okay, well I'm going to get ready and we can leave."

Emma made her way to her bedroom, closed the door and dropped the towel. She opened her underwear drawer, pulled out her bra and knickers. She clasped the bra behind her back, stepped into the knickers and pulled them up her legs. She pulled open her wardrobe, grabbed a pair of jeans, a t-shirt and a hoody. She quickly got dressed, threw her hair up in a messy bun, grabbed her phone off the bed and walked to Esme's room.

"You ready kid?"

"Yep, can you check if my card is okay?"

Esme handed Emma her card, Emma checked out the front of the card, the inside and the back. Esme had drawn a picture of Rachel with her arm in a pink cast and a dark rain cloud sitting over her.

"That looks really good kid, pass me the pink pencil and I will write inside for you and then you can sign your name."

Esme passed Emma a light pink pencil and a dark pink one.

"Which one?"

Emma grabbed both, placed the light pink one on the table and started with the dark one, after a few words she swapped to the other pencil.

"How does that look?" Emma asked.

Esme grabbed the card, looked at it long and hard.

"Mum, I'm only four I can't read properly remember" Esme huffed.

Esme had learnt to read basic words and was learning more and more each day. Emma helped her every day, whenever Emma was brave enough to take Esme shopping she would have Esme sound out the letters on cereal boxes and tins of food. Esme had struggled with her speech from the moment she could start talking, she visited a speech therapist once a week for the last year and she was coming along leaps and bounds.

"The card just says get well soon and that you promise to give her lots of cuddles and kisses. Now pick a pencil and sign your name so we can get going."

Esme grabbed a pencil and signed her name on the bottom of the card.

"All done, let's go, lets go, lets go" Esme demanded.

"Slow down kid grab your jacket and we will go."

"It's by the front door."

"Okay, lets go then."

Esme hopped out of her bedroom and hopped down the stairs followed by Emma.

Esme grabbed her jacket and Emma helped her do it up.

"Ready?"

Emma held out her hand, and Esme placed her small hand in Emma's. Emma opened the front door, grabbed her keys from the bowl and placed them in the lock. They headed outside, Emma slammed the front door, turned the key and double checked it was locked. She pulled the keys from the lock, placed them in her back pocket and walked down the path followed by Esme. It was another cold morning, Emma was glad that Rachels apartment was only a five-minute walk. She pulled out her phone and sent Rachel a text to make sure she had a cup of coffee ready for herself and a cup of hot chocolate ready for Esme. Emma and Esme hopped and skipped hand in hand all the way to Rachels. They arrived outside Rachels apartment in just under five minutes, they walked up the stairs, Emma pulled out the keys and unlocked the door.

"Rach, we're here" she called.

"I'm in the kitchen."

Esme dropped Emma's hand, she ran down the hallway and pushed open the kitchen door.

"Aunty Rachel, I've missed you. How is your arm? I made you a get-well card. Mum bring me Aunty Rachels get well card please."

"Woah, slow down Es. I've missed you too, my arm is itchy but okay. Emma get in here, so I can see this amazing card my little monkey made me."

Emma kicked off her shoes, hung up her jacket and walked into the kitchen. She handed Rachel the get-well card. Emma couldn't help but laugh at Rachel, she was the only person who could be dressed up just to sit in the house. She wore her signature red halter-top, a very short black skirt, the fabric was ripped in strategic places and she was wearing a pair of black knee-high boots. Her hair and make up was impeccable, Emma wasn't sure how she managed to do that one handed but then again nothing surprised her about Rachel and her appearance. When they were eighteen, Rachel had chicken pox and she made sure every spot was covered with makeup, so she could go on a date.

"Most people who are injured or sick wear nothing but their Pyjamas and here you are looking like your about to head out on a night out" Emma joked.

"My toilet is broken" Rachel replied.

Now Emma understood, a broken toilet meant a plumber and a plumber meant the opportunity for Rachel to interact with a man and this man could possibly be attractive.

"Your terrible" Emma joked.

"Kid, why don't you go in the front room and watch some TV."

"Hang on, let me get your drink."

Rachel stood up, grabbed Esme's cup off the kitchen counter and handed it to her.

"Here you go monkey, be careful it's a little hot. The remote is next to the TV and your blanket is on the arm of the settee."

"Thank you."

Esme headed out of the kitchen leaving the adults to talk.

"So…"

"So, what?" Emma asked.

"I'm going to a singles night next Saturday, I think you should come along. It's about time you got yourself out there."

"If you and I are at a singles night, who will be looking after my daughter?" Emma asked.

"Henry and Jacinda" Rachel replied.

"What do you mean Henry and Jacinda. I can't impose on them, they've already done so much for us lately."

"You wouldn't be imposing, I've already asked them, and Henry said they would love to have her and he knows Lucy would really like it too."

"I don't think so, I'm not really a singles night type of person."

"All you've got to do is drop Esme off, turn up here, get ready and then we will head to Kelly and Ronis."

"Who are Kelly and Roni, are they coming with us too?" Emma questioned.

"Kelly and Roni's is the bar where singles night is happening."

"So, it's a lesbian bar?"

"No, what makes you think that?"

"It's called Kelly and Roni's."

"What's your point?" Rachel asked.

"It's named after two women, so I just assumed it was a lesbian bar."

"When you assume you make an ass out of you and me" Rachel joked.

Emma swatted Rachel's knee, she had known Rachel for almost half her life, she was her oldest friend and they had lived together on and off for the last 11 years. It started when Emma moved in with Rachel and her Grandmother, they then got their own place. They lived together until just after Esme's second birthday then Rachel moved into her own flat, so Esme could have her own room. They lived together again briefly last year when Rachel's relationship ended but now it's back to just her and Esme.

"Just think about it."

"Fine, I will think about it" Emma sighed.

"That's all I ask."

* * *

 **A/N I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know if I should continue writing this story.**

 **A/N: Will Emma attend the singles night at Kelly and Roni's and if she does will she get her memories back.**


End file.
